Song of Strangers
by MidnightSapphire15
Summary: Rated T, just in case, for possible scenes in later chapters. What happens when everything isn't like it seems in the Hunger Games... when every fate has an exception...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or the characters, or any of the stuff I forgot to put here!**

Prologue

The Hunger Games are evil... everyone knows that.

Children die in it... everyone knows that, too.

But, what if the last one wasn't even true. At least, not always...

_CLEAR_

_Okay, one more time..._

_CLEAR_

_She's stable. Good... President Snow has big plans for this one..._

_Yeah...hmmm.. first one of them in a while he's been keeping alive..._

_Why her, though? That boy from her district was pretty strong..._

_He'd fight back and remember... rest were the same or worthless..._

_Still, why HER? What can she offer... seems pretty worthless to me..._

**R & R, Flames appreciated as long as you REVIEW!**


	2. Meet Kanara

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or the characters, or any of the stuff I forgot to put here!**

Chapter 1

"Canary... Canary... CANARY"

"Arrgh... Miki, don't do that! There are better ways to wake me up!"

"I'm HUNGRY, though, Canary!"

"Ok, Miki... just let me get ready first."

"Ok, Canary!"

She kisses me on the cheek, then runs off. Probably to go watch the recap of the Games on TV.

See, Miki LOVES things that scare her to death. Loves to have her adrenaline rushed to the limit... this makes me one very overprotective sister because she'll do pretty much anything! Well, I can tolerate the Games, because I have to, but I prefer music, you know. That's why they call me Canary. And then I went through this whole yellow phase... it also doen't help that I'm short for my age. My real name's Kanara, though. I prefer that.

I went downstairs, made her breakfast, and left to go change. I'm not as fashion-crazy as some of my friends at school, but fashion IS important... if you live in the Capitol, mainly. So, yeah, I put a scarlet streak in my dark locks, and wore a matching tunic, black boot cut jeans, and a dark hoodie to go walking.

I just decided to go hang out in the alley. The alley is my favorite place to hang out, when I need some time alone. I discovered it one time when my parents were fighting. They aren't my real parents, just my adoptive ones. And, they don't particularly get along, so they don't spend much time at home. That's why they got me... to take care of Miki, so they wouldn't have to be near each other, or talk. It's better to leave her alone on Saturday mornings, though, because she's to glued to the screen and if you so much as move she goes ballistic. Yeah, a real Games-addict, very different personality when she watches them. The, there's no difference between her and most ctizens.

Turns out my alley was not deserted this morning. Muscled, large, sort of a hostile stay-away-and-nobod-gets-hurt air. I'd met these kind of guys before, and I felt bad for him. The alley may be my favorite place to hang out, but it was pretty depressing. He must not have a great life to want to be here.

So, yeah, I just turned on my IPod and started letting the music drown out the thoughts of my 'parents' latest fight.

_'You motherfucking bastard! All yor fault...'_

_'Shut up, you unholy piece of shit! Such a damn hypocrite, as always..._

_'Oh, I'M the hypocrite. Look at you..._

and TUNE OUT! I've had enough education on coversational words you generally don't use in civilized conversation.

Suddenly, my ears popped. Arrgh, it looks like SOMEBODY decided to rip my earbuds out of my head!

'What in the world...'

and I met muscle guy's eyes. All he said was...

'Rue'

Wait, what? Rue! Did he mean 'I hate you'? Who the heck goes aorund pulling earbuds out of people's earrs and calling them flower names? Why...

**Thanks to the ONE PERSON wo reviewed! Seriously, even if you hate this story SAY SOMETHING! I welcome flames!**

**Sorry, though... this chapter was really terrible. I swear the next one will be WAY better!**

**Review, PLEASE! **


	3. Author's Note

**AN:**

**I'm on a writer's block with this story and can't remember everything I wanted to lead up to, so I'm discontinuing it until I can remember, agan.**

**I'm so sorry about this! **


End file.
